


Here, I am Telling You

by rainbowsushi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsushi/pseuds/rainbowsushi
Summary: Jun is visiting Nino and telling him a lot of stories.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 10





	Here, I am Telling You

Nino, I am here again today. I hope you are okay with it. I didn't bring anything on my last visit, so today I bring you a basket of delicious melon pan. 

Nino, how are you? I always wonder what do you do everyday? Do you ever feel bored? Still play your DS or maybe strumming guitar? Whatever it is, I hope you really enjoy it.

Nino, you know what? Sho-kun will attend university again this year. He said he wants to study master and of course everyone gives him big support. I believe you also do the same ne? He studies a lot and stays up all night. One day he came to our home like a zombie. His eyes had bags bigger than your treasures box on that game you ever showed me. Scold him for us, please? Or I will be crazy the moment he starts to complain again about the lack of sleepy he has.

Nino, Aiba-chan said he will remove his wisdom teeth. Finally?! I know right! But he said he's afraid. He asked Sho-kun, but Sho-kun had to study for postgraduate school entrance examination. He tried to persuade Ohno-kun, but you know how bad that Ojiisan with dentist right? He said it would be 100 times better if he asked you. You'd say no, but you'd come and hold his hand when dentist do the procedure. So on behalf of you, I will do it. You own me one, tho.

Nino, Ohno-kun starts to paint again. He said finally he could find his muse back. His motivation is back in a very weird way. When everyone gathered for a quick Saturday night out, when Aiba ate a piece of hamburger steak. He said Aiba's eyes were so clear and sparkling at that time. The last sentence that he said tho. He said no one ever feel so much happiness when they eat hamburger. No one but you. I somehow, agree with him.

Nino, it's been a long time since we talk from heart to heart. I like it a lot when we had pillow talk. First we would talk leisurely and the next second it would become a very serious summit.

Nino, I don't know if you want to know about me. But I will give you the update anyway. Don't whine. I am fine Nino. At least physically. Don't worry. The guys are very nice and make sure I am mentally okay too. I don't know what I want to do now. But I will try to make your "Coffee and Pastry" plan become real, hopefully soon. 

Nino, I am... I am sorry ne. I wasn't a good friend, wasn't a good boyfriend for you. I am sorry for all the dates that I promised you but I cancelled it. I am sorry for all the anniversary that I forgot. I am sorry for all your birthday that I rarely celebrated. I am sorry I didn't spend most of my free time with you but with my friend.

I am sorry you have to feel lonely yet you still stayed with me. I know you always love me, Nino. I love you so much too. But I regret it that I never said it out loud to you. They said absence makes the heart grow fonder. No Nino, it's a lie. It so hurts and makes me numb. 

Nino, I hope you don't hate me. I hope you still want to meet me again later. If I have a chance, I will make everything perfect for you. But for now, I will do my job first and when the time comes, I will try to find you. I hope you will try to find me too.

Nino, it's getting dark here. I am sorry to make your house turned into a mess with salt water. There. I already wiped it. Now it's clean again. So... I have to go now. I will see you again, maybe next week? I will bring you another basket of surprise and tons of good stories.

Nino, I know you probably will hate me because I say it again and again but I am sorry ne...

See you soon, Nino.   
I love you.


End file.
